The best Birthday
by galaxy01
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Mako y Korra solo quería hacerlo especial. Tiene una gran sorpresa para el, sin embargo los nervios la carcomen y Mako se llevara la sorpresa de su vida. Es un AU, pero hay maestros y Mako y Korra jamás se separaron. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jrosas! Makorra


**The best birthday**

 **Hola muundo ¡Tanto tiempo!**

 **Para empezar todo, este fic se lo voy a dedicar a Jrosas. Amiga ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Que la pases hermoso y que tengas un día lleno de alegría. Durante el año en el que te llevo conociendo fuiste una gran persona conmigo. Cómo dice mi abuela ¡Que cumplas muchos más!. Te quiero muchísimo.**

 **Espero que les guste esta corta historia.**

 **Los personajes no son míos.**

Mako se había ido a pasear con su hermano y con su mejor amigo. Korra les había pedido el día anterior si no podían mantenerlo fuera de la casa durante unas horas, mientras ella, Asami, Opal, sus padres, Tenzin junto a su familia, la abuela Yin y el resto de la familia de Mako terminaban de decorar la casa. Globos y carteles de "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" estaban pegados por toda la casa. Y ella, con los nervios a flor de piel, solo esperaba que Iroh y Bolin distrajeran el tiempo suficiente a su marido, para poder terminar a tiempo.

-¿Y si llega antes? ¿Y si no le gusta mi regalo? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se entere? ¿Y si después de unos meses me vuelvo inaguantable y decide irse? ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si decide irse?!- dijo agarrando los pequeños mechones que se escapaban de su rodete. Sus zapatos de plataforma baja (casi inexistente, la última vez que uso altos termino cayendo por las escaleras) hacían un ruido destacado en los pisos de madera. Opal se acerco, entre preocupada y asustada, a los padres de su amiga.

-¿Alguna vez en su vida ella se comporto así?

-Muy pocas veces- dijo Senna, mientras apoyaba su mentón en su puño derecho, el cual era sostenido por su mano izquierda. Miro a su esposo, ele estaba tan confuso como ella, solo que esta vez el tendría el trabajo de calmar a Korra, por lo menos una vez en mucho tiempo- Tonraq, ve a hablar con ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo el abriendo los ojos. Amaba a su hija, pero sabía que solo una mujer podría calmarla en estos estados. La ultima vez que el había intentado calmarla, terminó con las cejas quemadas…por accidente- Pero, Senna, yo no voy a poder…- fue cortado por la furtiva mirada de su esposa. Sin duda tanto ella como su hija tenían el mismo carácter- esta bien, esta bien.

Camino hacia su hija, la tomo de los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

-Cariño, escúchame- comenzó lentamente- todo saldrá bien. El estará muy contento, comerá su pastel, abrirá los regalos y cuando le des el tuyo, se pondrá mas feliz todavía y se quedara contigo, te pongas inaguantable, caprichosa, demandante, histérica o todas las anteriores juntas. Se quedara contigo porque te ama y te va a amar pase lo que pase. Dios Korra, si en el ataque de Amón y su séquito, mi loco hermano, el Loto Rojo y Kuvira, y se quedo a tu lado, realmente te ama. Fueron tos momentos mas difíciles, pero el siempre estuvo ahí y tu lo sabes- dijo apuntándola con su dedo índice. Korra soltó sus pobres mechones y le dio a su progenitor una mirada esperanzada.

-¿Tu enserio crees que todo estará bien?

-Si- dijo sonriéndole y poniendo un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja- y en caso de que no sea así, quédate tranquila, pues tengo un plan.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó cautelosa. Cuando se trataba de planes en contra de su marido y de parte de su padre, era algo para preocuparse.

diré, que tengo una calibre 22 con una bala exclusiva para el.

-¡Papá!- dijo Korra poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Querido- dijo Senna tomando a su esposo del brazo- ¿Qué es lo que te había dicho yo ayer?

-No tengo que tener planes contra Mako- dijo Tonraq suspirando. Korra río por lo bajo y abrazo a su padre.

-Gracias de todos modos papá, te amo.

-Y yo…

-¡Atención todo el mundo!- dijo Yin de repente, mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar- acabo de hablar con Bolin, estarán aquí en quince minutos ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo mirando interrogante a la familia.

Asami y Opal rieron negando con la cabeza al ver esa escena.

-iré a sacar la torta, ya debe estar lista ¿Me ayudas a decorarla?- le pregunto a Opal la pelinegra.

-Seguro, pero hay que hacerlo rápido.

…

Los chicos estaban a cuatro calles de la casa de Mako y Korra. Habían ido a almorzar y caminaron un rato por el parque, mientras hablaban de cosas tribales. También habían recordado, con alegría melancólica, los cumpleaños que ambos hermanos habían compartido con sus padres.

Al llegar, todo estaba en silencio y las luces estaban apagadas lo que no sería raro si fuese de día. Pero el sabía que a la noche todas las luces del living estaban encendidas.

-Que raro.

-¿Qué cosa hermano mayor?- dijo el ojiverde, mientras entraban a la casa

-Las luces, están apagadas. Korra jamás…-fue cortado por un grito.

-¡SORPRESA!- allí se encontraba su esposa, sus suegros, Asami, Opal, su familia y Tenzin junto a su esposa e hijos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mako-dijeron Iroh y Bolin. El los abrazo con una sonrisa, abrazo a su abuela y a sus primos y tíos, a sus suegros, a Tenzin y su familia, a Asami y a Opal. Cuando su esposa se acercó a el, ella le pregunto

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

-Me encanta- dijo abrazándola mientras besaba sus labios.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos charlaban y reían, mientras los niños jugaban. Finalmente había llegado la hora de soplar las velas.

-Pide tres deseos- dijo Korra a su marido. El la miro tres segundos, se volvió hacia la torta y soplo. Todos aplaudieron y el la abrazo mientras besaba su cuello, su menton y finalmente sus labios.

-Te amo- le dijo mientras sonreía- gracias por todo

-Y eso que aún faltan los regalos- dijo Korra ocultando su nerviosismo. Estaba sumamente agradecida al hecho de que era una gran mentirosa.

Una vez que todos lo habían felicitado, Asami anuncio

-¡Ahora los regalos!

El se sentó en un sillón con Korra sentada en el apoyabrazos y con la mano derecha sobre su hombro. Un nuevo par de guantes sin dedos de parte de Iroh, una moto nueva de parte de Asami (la cual acepto luego de una disputa de dos minutos), un nuevo abrigo de parte de su hermano, unas nuevas botas de parte de Opal, un reloj de parte de sus suegros, pergaminos, de fuego control de parte de Tenzin y Pema y por último la foto que su padre le había mandado a su abuela en la carta, estaba como nueva y enmarcada, ese fue el reglo de su abuela y tíos. Mako aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos, pero ahora, faltaba que Korra le diera su regalo.

Ella estaba nerviosa, le temblaba el pulso y se la pasaba mordiéndose el labio.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- dijo ella entregando entregándole una larga y fina cajita, apenas unos milímetros más gruesa que las cajas que se usaban para los collares. La abrió.

-Q-que…- se quedo sorprendido, sin habla, dentro de la caja se encontraba una pequeña varita, del tamaño y forma de un palito de madera que usan los doctores para revisar la garganta. Solo que este era de plástico y con un pequeño rectangulito que sobresalía de un extremo. Unas frases que decían: _premiada ll_ y _no premiada l_. En un pequeño compartimiento **(N/A porque no se como se llama)** se encontraban marcadas dos líneas color rosa. Era una prueba de embarazo- ah tu-tu-tu, estas…- dijo señalándola a ella y luego a la prueba varias veces.

-Si Mako, estoy embarazada- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Soltó una risa ligera y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, aflojando el agarre de la caja y de la prueba de embarazo.

-¿Mako?- dijo Korra sorprendida mientras lo zarandeaba. No despertaba-¡Ay! Me parece que se desmayo- dijo ya preocupada.

-¿Esto es bueno o malo?- pregunto Asami a Opal

-No tengo idea, pero mejor que se despierte para saber- dijo mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a zarandear a su cuñado.

Mientras tanto Tonraq se acerco a su esposa y le pregunto-¿Saco la calibre 22 o todavía no?

-¡Tonraq!- dijo ella mientras le daba un manotazo en el pecho.

¡Auch! Okay, okay.

…

-Esta despertando, miren- dijo Yin

-¿Qu-qué paso?- dijo mientras se apoyaba en sus codos. Ya no estaba en el sillón de un cuerpo, ahora estaba en el sillón de doble cuerpo.

-Pues estabas abriendo los regalos…-empezó su suegra.

-Toco el regalo de Korra…- continúo Bolin.

-Y el regalo fue una prueba de embarazo…-le siguió Korra.

-Que estaba en positivo- dijo Mako, recordando lo sucedido.

-¿Estas molesto?- preguntó su suegro- parecía interrogante, casi molesto.

-Oye, escucha, si estas molesto…-comenzó Korra cerrando sus ojos y mirando a su regazo. Pero había sido cortada. Mako movía sus labios sobre los de ella con una pasión y amor como nunca antes. La alzo en sus brazos y separo sus labios de los de ella para clamar-¡VOY A SE PAPÁ!- y luego la volvió a besar. Al separarse, Korra dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo.

-Cariño debes mejorar tus reacciones, me diste un gran susto

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja. Tonraq se alegró. Ya no iba a tener que usar el arma contra su yerno.

Cuando todos se fueron, ellos ordenaron y se metieron a la cama.

-Te amo- le dijo el mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y acariciaba su vientre apenas hinchado-Los amo

-Las amo, querrás decir- le corrigió ella- estoy de tres meses y será una chica- dijo mientras volteaba y le sonreía.

El le devolvió la sonrisa, la besó y dijo- buenas noches a ambas entonces.

Había pasado por 26 cumpleaños en total, y de todos, este había sido el mejor.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¿Les gustó? ¡Si quieren comentar comenten! Si no les gustó, digan que lo que les gustaría que corrigiera.**

 **La canción para este fic va a ser Find You de Zedd ft. Matthew Koma y Miriam Bryant. Es hermosa, no se a mí me encanta.**

 **Pregunta (No tan pregunta):**

 **Esta vez, ustedes me van a hacer preguntas de algo que quieran saber sobre mí (como por ejemplo: color de ojos, pelo, etc.) y las voy a responder en el cap 4 de "Nuestro propio cliché"**

 **Los adoro y una vez más ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jrosas!**

 **Galaxy 01**


End file.
